


First Anniversary

by Nerdylocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdylocks/pseuds/Nerdylocks
Summary: It is their first anniversary and as much as anything in their relationship, it doesn't go to plan.





	First Anniversary

It was 1am and Harry had been waiting for hours for Draco to walk through that door. His husband was three hours late and no amount of owls or calls seemed to be getting through to him. He wasn’t angry any more, he was just worried. That was a lie. He was furious. The food was ruined, the wine was mostly gone now and the music was doing nothing but getting on Harry’s tits. How hard was it to make sure you were home for an anniversary meal? Your first anniversary. Marriages weren’t meant to go so wrong so quickly. He thought it was about the tenth year that you started to forget anniversaries and get last minute petrol station flowers and reduced chocolates. At this moment Harry would have been happy with half dead daisies and chocolates in a damaged box.

He wished he hadn’t eaten his food already. He felt really unwell, like one more wave of anxiety would have him chundering into the sink. The wine probably didn’t help. He called Malfoy again, yes Malfoy, you don’t forget one year to the day you were married and expect to still be in the good books. No answer. Shocker.

Harry stood up, walking to the other side of the room, hand skimming the spines of the books on the shelf, picking at a chip on the bookcase and sighing. He watched his hand, watching it shake. All that training, all the weeks he put into putting his emotions aside, feeling nothing so that nothing could impact his work, and he still had panic attacks over the idea of Draco not coming home at night.

This wasn’t meant to happen, it wasn’t love at first sight, it wasn’t fate. Actually, fuck fate. If it was up to fate then they would hate each other and Harry would be living on the other side of the world. They had to work for this. They worked hard to make it work between them, to fight the rest of the world because they wanted this, they wanted to be together, and hell, they did it. Everyone had their own opinions on what they should do or not do, but really, they both deserved to be happy and they found that in each other. One thing that the war taught them both was that life is too short to mess around.

Harry was crying now, had been staring that that picture, the one from their honeymoon. They were both so happy. What if Draco had just changed his mind, what if he didn’t want to come home. They had rushed into things. Maybe Draco changed his mind. Maybe there was no accident, no life or death reason that Draco couldn’t come home. Maybe he just didn’t want to. Harry would take that over the alternative.

His ears strained every time there was any sort of movement from the street. It seemed like everyone and their mother was around outside. He was getting a headache. 

1:30 and still no sign. The minutes were dragging on. He finally gave up, picking up the phone, he was going to call the police. Or the Aurors. Who do you call about a missing husband. He might get further with the Aurors.

Keys in the lock.

Harry looked up, dropping the phone and walking towards the door. It opened and Draco walked in, looking all wind swept, dropping his bag and holding up his hands, “I am so sorry, there was an emer-” Harry cut him off by taking a step forward and kissing him, wrapping his arms around him.

 

Draco was okay.

 

Life was too short.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 Please leave a comment, means a lot :)


End file.
